victubiafandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Hello! Welcome to the Official Victubia Wikia! Before you get settled and start editing/looking around, please read the rules to ensure that this Wikia remains in it's peak condition :D Rules # Do not vandalize the pages. Vandalism includes, but is not limited to: #* Pornographic content #* Offensive content #* False information. #* Content deletion. #* Irrelevant Information #* Uploading Fan Art - We love your art, but please, this is for official things only :) # Do not ask to become part of the staff when the positions on the Staff page are closed. If there is an announcement in the front page and positions open, then ago ahead and ask ;3 # Do not add pages about irrelevant subjects. (Example: Do not add a page for "Purple Flying Hippos") # Do not spam in the comments. This includes, but is not limited to: #* Offensive comments. #* Pornographic comments. #* Gibberish and/or multiple comments. #* Advertising #* Reviving old topics (Like replying to a topic that is months old) #* Consecutive comments at the same topic. # Do not create duplicate pages. Please search the wiki before making one! ## Keep in mind that your page should display accurate and helpful information to the community. # Do not edit or add any templates existing on the Wikia without permission. One wrong code, it messes up the entire template ## Most important templates are protected so regular members can't access them; however, some templates may not be protected yet and members are still able to add their own templates. Please refrain from editing without the consent of an Admin. # Do not create new pages with personal information. ## You have your personal page(s) and a personal blog in your profile. It's in the little thing in the top left corner of your screen with your profile picture on it :3 # Do please '''try to write an explanation/summary of your edit. ' ## ''Just so it's easier on the admins monitoring all the edits going around. A couple words or a sentence is fine. # Do not bully other people on the Wikia. If we find that you are putting someone down, depending on the severity, you may be banned from contributing to the Wikia. We ask that you please follow these rules. Depending on the severity, you can and will be banned. Reporting If someone on the community is bothering you, then please contact the Wikia Staff as soon as possible. Please comment on an admin's Message Wall concerning the issue, who's bothering you, and if possible a link and/or snapshot of the incident in this format: * Person who is bothering you: * Description of the Issue: * Link and/or Snapshot of the incident: Afterwards, an admin will be with you as soon as possible and depending on the severity, the person who is bothering you may be banned. However, do not spam reports of someone without a legitimate complaint. It's not a good enough reason if you don't 'like that person'. If you repeatedly spam reports without a good reason, you may be banned for being a nuisance to both the admins and that person. Strikes and Banning We have 4 tiers for warnings: * Strike 1: Simple warning. No further action done. * Strike 2: "Probation" tag is added to your user, and your edits must be admin approved. * Strike 3: 1 week ban. * Strike 4: 1 month ban. AFTER: If you are continuing to cause problems after Strike 4, you will be permanently banned. All strikes expire after 6 months. However, if you have no account and then vandalize the page, it will result in a immediate 1 month ban, and so on. After Note We thank you for reading! Having trouble with pages' formatting? Check out this pages: * Character Page Format If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!Category:Misc